


Frozen III: Foreordained To Do

by ElsaisaGoddess



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Frozen (2013), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), i also posted this on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaisaGoddess/pseuds/ElsaisaGoddess
Summary: After the events of Frozen 2, we continue the story of the two sisters who protect the people who live alongside the fjord. Two Queens who promised to protect their lands. What if there is another threat? A threat that they could never would have imagined. How much are they willing to sacrifice for the better of their nation? How far can they can go to do what is right? Will their love for each other be enough to defend their lands this time?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. The Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me, and I can't take it out of my head. So, I decided to write this since my Frozen obsession has been lit up once again after watching Frozen 2 for the third time in one week. I hope you liked it. Please vote and comment if you enjoyed reading this chapter. I highly encouraged any comments or ideas you may have this is a continuing story thus anything can happen. Thank you guys! Go watch Frozen 2 if you haven't yet. If you do, go watch it again for our babies!

Details of frost and crystals plastered on the wall. Ceiling covered with twinkles. Amidst the castle being wholly made of ice, there are adornments and furnitures that came from Northuldra and Arendelle. Elsa pranced around the castle, making sure everything is where it should be.

"Marshmallow, not like that. Put the chair around the table," she walked to Marshmallow and carried a chair to put under the table, "like that. Ok?"

Marshmallow nodded, "Got it," Elsa patted Marshmallow's hands.

"Good job, my little snowgies. Just like that," she twirled around taking a look at everything,"my palace looks comfy right? They'll be cozy in here. Yeah. We got the blankets if they get cold, but they should know to bring warm clothes. They know I live in an ice palace. Just put it there just in case."

A knock echoed around the palace.

"They're here!" Elsa took a deep breath and fixed her white dress before walking just in front of the main door as it opened by itself, " Hello everyone, " she waved awkwardly.

"Woah, Elsa," Anna sauntered inside the palace looking around.

"Is it bad?" Elsa asked, fiddling with her hair.

"What? No, it looks absolutely amazing," she hugged Elsa, "I know you did this for us. Happy Birthday sis."

Elsa hugged her sister harder, "Thank you. I want you guys to be as comfortable as possible,"

"Are you kidding?! I may be the husband of the Queen of Arendelle, but the ice is still my life," Kristoff asserted.

"Oh Kristoff look at you," she hugged Kristoff, "I am still not used to you so properly groomed," she teases.

Both sisters giggled. Suddenly, they heard murmurs.

"Water has memory? How?" a little boy asked as he holds Olaf's hand.

"Because it has consciousness"

"Oh. How is that?" the little boy looked up, "Aunt Elsa!" he ran toward Elsa and jumped at her.

"Oomph! My baby boy is growing up so fast!" She hugged and twirled him around.

"I am not a baby anymore. I am two." he claimed as he showed three of his fingers.

Elsa giggled and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "No matter how old you are. You will be my baby boy,"

"Fine," he looked at Elsa and hugged her again, "Happy Birthday,"

Elsa smiled happily as she hugged her nephew who she loves dearly. When Anna got pregnant the 2nd year of her reign, Elsa was so happy. Her family is growing. She cannot believe that from an isolated childhood to having a purpose and a loving family and friends. She cannot wish for anything more.

"I hope we are not late," Yelana, the leader of the Northuldra tribe, announced as she walked inside the ice palace along with Honeymaren, Ryder, and the rest of the Northuldra tribe.

While carrying her nephew, "you are just in time. Thank you for coming,"

"As the fifth spirit and the bridge between the other elements, it is an honor to celebrate your birthday, Elsa," Honeymaren voiced, "by the way, we brought in cloudberries that you guys may like,"

"Cloudberries. I love those!" Anna declared, "let's put those beside the dishes on the table. I'll help you with it, Honeymaren,"

The rest of the Northuldra tribe greeted the Protector of the Enchanted Forest a happy birthday. Elsa then saw Bruni, the fire spirit, prancing around in front of the palace door. She ran toward him and saw that the other spirits were there: Nokk, the water spirit, Gale, the wind spirit, and the Earth Giants. She giggled to the fact that the elements came to show they care for her. Elsa formed a snow bed for Bruni to lay on to give thanks while giving the other elements a form of snowflakes to show her appreciation.

"Thank you guys," she waved at them as they went on to their separate ways. She looked down and saw that Bruni is still relaxing on his snow bed, "here have some more, Bruni. You deserved it since you've been really good for the past few days," She formed an even bigger snow bed. She joined the rest of the people to officially celebrate her 28th birthday.

As the adults mingled around the receiving area of Elsa's new ice palace, the little boy started playing with one snowgie. He chased the little snowman everywhere from chairs to tables. Elsa did her very best to have her ice palace to be more accommodating to her guests by putting some water-proof rugs for them to step on. However, accidents will happen. The little prince tripped on his shoelace and slipped on the ice. With his human instinct, he caught himself with his hands to not fall on his face.

"Henrik!" Anna shrieked. She immediately ran toward her child causing her to slip on her knees, but because she is nimble, she slid to the ice gracefully and caught her son. "Are you alright, my love?"

"I'm ok. I didn't get hurt," Henrik assured. Anna hugged him tightly.

"Be careful next time, ok? Mommy, don't want you getting hurt."

"Ok, mommy."

Elsa and Kristoff rushed toward them. Kristoff comforted them and gave Henrik a pat on the cheek to assure that everything is fine. However, Elsa noticed something. Under where Henrik is standing, there was a slight crack in the ice.

"Impossible," Elsa whispered. She instantly renewed the ice making it brand new so that no one will notice it except Olaf.

"Why was there a crack on the ice earlier, Elsa?" Olaf asked.

Anna looked at her sister. Elsa stared back, but eventually moving her sight to her nephew.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it. If you do, please don’t forget to kudos and comment. Any suggestions and comments are highly recommended.

The gathering ended almost right after the accident with little Henrik occurred. Kristoff and Olaf tried to bring the party back to life again. But with the two sisters worrying about the boy, they did not succeed. The Arendellian guards began to prepare the sled for the Queen of Arendelle and her entourage to travel back to their kingdom. The Northuldra tribe said goodbye to the two most important women in their lands. 

Kristoff hugged Elsa, "Happy Birthday again, Elsa. I'll see you soon," 

"Thank you," she said as she hugged her brother-in-law back and petted Sven's head, "I'll see you soon too, Sven." Kristoff went to the carriage making sure they got everything and nothing is wrong with their sled before Anna jumps in. 

Anna hugged Elsa and squeezed her hand as she held a sleeping Henrik, "I hope you had a great birthday, Elsa. You know how much I want you to be the happiest,"

"I am. I am very happy; celebrating my birthday with all of you is such an amazing gift to me,"

"I am glad. You know, even though it has been three years since you abdicated the throne and become this goddess, I am sometimes still in shock." Anna admitted.

"Shock? How come?"

"I don't know. All of my life I have been well-aware that you will be the Queen. Not me, and I happily accepted that. I mean, who would have thought of everything that has happened to us, right?" Anna smiled.

"I completely understand," Elsa assured as she held Anna's hand with both hands, caressing it, "I also know that you are doing an excellent job as the Queen of Arendelle. The people love you. You are doing what you are born to do, Anna."

Anna smiled, "I am really glad that we have Gale because you living in the Enchanted Forest and me in Arendelle I don't know what I'll do without any communication with you again," As Anna said her name, Gale showed up circling around the two sisters, "Thank you, Gale,"

Elsa laughed, "me too,"

"I really can't believe you made another ice palace. However, I believe this is smaller than the other one. I like this better though. More homey. I mean it is an ice palace how much homier can you-" Henrik stirred causing Anna to stop talking, "my baby's telling me to stop talking now. We better go. I love you," 

As Anna said her goodbyes and let Kristoff hold Henrik, Elsa declared, "Anna, wait!"

"Yeah?" 

Elsa hesitated, "About what happened earlier, the crack that was caused by Henrik..."

"Elsa, that was an accident. Henrik should have been more careful. I am grateful that you made your palace more child-proof, but he's a toddler, and they literally will find a way to get into little mishaps."

"Anna, my ice don't usually crack unless it was by me. The ice that I create are hard to break especially by a little boy with his bare hands. I am worried."

"You have nothing to be worried about. Maybe because there a lot of people earlier in one place at the same time. Don't worry," Anna hugged Elsa, "I'll see you soon, ok?" She waved goodbye and jumped into the sled.

Olaf waved, "Goodbye Elsa. Happy Birthday. You know I am really enjoying myself living in both worlds you know moving back and forth," he giggled.

"Olaf, can you stay tonight?" Elsa asked.

"Here?" Olaf said, "of course here where else, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Ok, I'll just tell Anna, Kristoff, and Sven especially Sven caused I promised him that I will listen to his bedtime story tonight,"

"Did you know that fire is a chemical reaction that releases light and heat? It's really fascinating," Olaf announced as they walked back inside the palace. The door closed and little snowgies running around cleaning, "my snow family!" 

"Olaf, you saw what happened earlier. What did you think about it?"

"It was weird actually, " Olaf claimed as he played with the snowgies, " I thought only you can control what happens to the ice and snow you make,"

"That is what I know. Did you notice anything unusual with Henrik before? Anything weird happening?" Before Olaf can answer, they heard a knock. Elsa opened the door with her magic and saw the leader of the Northuldra tribe. "Yelana, is something wrong?"

Yelana walked toward Elsa, "I am sensing danger, Elsa. I suddenly have this feeling which I have not felt since you removed the mist from the Enchanted Forest,"

"I am actually having that feeling too, Yelana. I worry that something is not right. Do you have any idea what it might be? It has nothing to do with the other spirits. They are alright."

"I don't know. I apologize that I am not much of a help right now. I just want to tell you what I am feeling because every time I feel like this I am usually right,"

"You have nothing to apologize. Thank you for telling me. Right now, you do not have to worry. I am here to protect the tribe and the forest."

"Thank you," the leader of the Northuldra said goodbye and left.

"Olaf, you better rest because we will go straight to Arendelle by dawn," Elsa stated as she sauntered up the staircase. 

"Oooh! Am I going to ride Nokk again?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for having an interest in my story. Please enjoy!

"That is so much fun!" Olaf giggled. Elsa shook her head and smiled at Olaf's antics. Ever since Elsa has tamed the water spirit, she has given Olaf and Anna rides throughout the fjord. Kristoff is still reluctant to ride Nokk, but Elsa still has not given up. 

Elsa helped Olaf get down, "It will even be more fun if you didn't exasperate Nokk, you know, so that there is no worry of being thrown into the water."

"You're so funny, Elsa! Nokk likes me. Don't you Nokk? You like me, right?" Olaf teased. Nokk threw water to Olaf causing the sentient snowman to disintegrate and left. "See, he likes me."

"Olaf," Elsa fixed Olaf, "what will my life be without you?" 

"Probably mundane," 

She smiled, "Let's go see our family," 

Elsa wanted to go to the castle as unnoticed as possible, but being the Fifth Spirit and wearing a bright, sparkly white dress, that will not be the case. Having Olaf with you did not help either since he basically greets everyone he sees. Thus, as they walked through Arendelle, the citizens of the kingdom greeted their former queen and now protector of their realm. People sang their praises and gave thanks to her for saving Arendelle against the humongous wave of water when the dam broke. Still, many cannot believe that their former ruler is now the Fifth spirit and the one that connects all the elements. Even though it has not been Elsa's first time visiting Arendelle when she became who she is now, she is still not comfortable of people showing their gratitude and in a way worshipping her. However, she happily obliged. When they reached the castle, both Elsa and Olaf carried many gifts and endowments that have been given by the people. 

Elsa had put down the items to knock, however, the gates immediately opened for them, "Oh, I guess they saw us while we were walking through the kingdom," 

They walked through the castle gates. As soon as the guards saw Elsa, they bowed their heads. Elsa seemed shocked that the guards would still do this knowing that she is not the Queen anymore. She bowed her head to acknowledge them before they saluted and went back to their original posts. 

"Just because you abdicated the throne does not mean they will not offer their respect to you, Elsa. Remember, you saved Arendelle. They all saw how you blocked the water from ruining the kingdom; their home. Also, you are still royalty. You just have a different purpose and responsibility now," Olaf asserted. 

Before Elsa can reply, Anna came running out of the castle screaming, "Elsa! I am so happy you came to visit and so soon!" She gave Elsa a big hug, "Are you staying for the night? You should! I can ask Gerda to prepare pickled herring for you. I know that is your favorite, and we could have all the triple-double-fudge sundaes. We are going to have a great night! Oh, if you are wondering, Kristoff and Sven are out doing their ice duty. Even if he is now literally the husband of the Queen of Arendelle, he still would not give up his title of 'Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer'!" Anna chattered as she invited Elsa and Olaf inside.

Anna walked them to her study, "I just have to finish some of my paperwork and then I am all yours for the day. You can visit Henrik while I finish this if you want?" She sat down at her desk.

"About Henrik?" Elsa asked.

"What about him?" Anna looked up from her paperwork.

Elsa hesitated and looked at Olaf before looking back at Anna, "what happened last night. Before you can react, hear me out,"

Anna stood up, "Why are we still talking about this, Elsa? I told you nothing is wrong. It is just a coincidence,"

"What if it isn't?"

"Are you hearing yourself right now? You're basically saying that something's wrong with my son. My son, Elsa. Your nephew," Anna stated as she confronted Elsa.

"Exactly why I am worried. He's my nephew. I care for him deeply too, Anna. I just want to make sure he is safe and that he will not be harmed. I am trying to protect him too. I understand where you are coming from, Anna. Just please. Trust me on this,"

Before Anna can react, they heard screams outside of the study. Suddenly, one of the castle's personal attendants barged in. 

"Your Majesty, Henrik's doors are locked, and I believe there is a fire inside his room. He is stuck there,"

"What?!" Anna screamed. They all ran as fast as they can to Henrik's room. When they got there, smoke seeping out of the room. "Where are the guards?! Henrik, honey! We'll get you out, ok? Henrik, can you hear me? Henrik? Guards!!"

"Mommy!" Henrik wailed.

"Stay back, Anna, " Elsa warned. She stood tall and blasted ice from her hands, causing the door to smash into pieces. Smoke and heat everywhere. They started to cough because the smoke was too strong. Elsa extinguished the fire as much as she can with her ice powers; being careful without accidentally hurting Henrik. "Henrik, where are you?" The guards' stomps are heard in the background.

"Honey, where are you?" Anna asked.

"Mommy? Aunt Elsa?"

Elsa heard the little boy's voice and followed it while extinguishing the most of the fires around the room. There he saw Henrik under the table looking terrified. As soon as Anna saw her son, she ran toward him and carried him. She checked for any wounds and making sure that he is alright.

"Are you hurt, Henrik?" Anna inquired.

"No, mommy," Henrik laid his head on Anna's shoulders, "it was really hot though,"

"Don't worry. You're safe now, and Aunt Elsa is here, so she can cool the place a little bit," Anna assured.

"Like what she did right now,"

"That's right,"

"What happened, Henrik?" Elsa asked as she touched Henrik's back.

"I don't know. I was just playing with my toys. Then, I got thirsty, so I asked Miss Gretel for water. She left then there is fire everywhere."

"Did you see anything weird or different?" Elsa continued.

"No, I was too busy playing," Henrik whined and hid his face on Anna's neck.

"What about the fire spirit, Elsa?" Anna suggested.

"Bruni? No, Bruni would not do this. He knows how important you are to me. He will not hurt anyone if he does not feel he is being threatened. Besides, he is in the Enchanted Forest right now enjoying the snow piles I have created for him. This is different. The color of the fire is completely different than the color that Bruni makes."

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"You are right. Something is wrong. I don't think we are safe. My son might be in danger. Arendelle might be in danger,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You reached the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading all the way through. I really hope you liked it. If you do, please click the kudos button and comment if you want. I will update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven are all in the library enjoying the warm feel of the fireplace. Though, the magical snowman has been blocked by the rest of the family to be close to the heat. As they all sat by the fireplace, Elsa and Anna explained to Kristoff what happened earlier.

"Wait, what?!" Kristoff asked.

"There was fire everywhere in Henrik's room. We do not know what caused it yet," Elsa stated.

"Is he ok? Anna, is our son hurt? I need to see him," Kristoff declared as he tried to stand up.

Anna grabbed him; coaxed him to remain seated, "He is alright. He did not get hurt. Elsa stopped the fire before it can hurt our son. Many of the furnitures were burned and destroyed though. We found him hiding under the mahogany table that was on the very corner. The only place that has not caught fire. Also, he is already asleep. Don't worry, I specifically told Gerda to never leave his room. She will keep an eye on him,"

"There is something that has been on my mind since the fire though," Elsa spoke.

"What is it?" Anna inquired.

"Like what you said. The room is covered with fire, except where Henrik was hiding. Why?"

"Do you think that means something, Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know. But, I don't think this is just a coincidence or an accident,"

"Maybe someone is trying to make a statement?" Olaf suggested nonchalantly as he tried to come near the fire, "I will always be amazed how bright fires are,"

"What did you say, Olaf?" Elsa asked as she slowly grabbed Olaf away from being too close to the fireplace.

"Fires are really bright?"

"No, about a statement?"

"Oh! Yeah, what if someone did this to make a statement to the royal family of Arendelle? I mean, why threatened the prince of Arendelle and the heir to the throne, knowing that he is heavily protected by the kingdom and you, the fifth spirit?"

"Oh my gosh! What if Olaf's right?! What if someone is threatening Arendelle? What if they want war, Elsa? How am I? How are we...?" Anna stuttered as she paced around the library.

"Anna, don't worry too much. We will figure this out. We swore to protect Arendelle. We will protect and defend Arendelle. We will be ready no matter what," Elsa held Anna's hands, "we just have to figure out how,"

"I think it is time to ask Pabbie about this," Kristoff offered. He and Sven went out to come pick up Pabbie. 

As the two sisters and Olaf conversed with each other, the door opened showing Pabbie and right behind him are Kristoff and Sven.

"Really never a dull moment with you two isn't it?" Pabbie teased.

"Pabbie, we need your guidance," Anna begged, "has my husband briefed you on what had happened?"

"Yes, yes he did," Pabbie stated, "Anna, Elsa, this is something very serious. This type of occurrences never really happens, especially regarding a child. Explain it to me even more, Elsa. Your ice never changes unless it is done by you or by nature. Correct?"

"Yes, Pabbie," Elsa agreed, "My ice powers are only affected by me unless extreme force is used or by natural events. Not by a two year old's bare hands. I have full control of my powers, especially being the Fifth Spirit, I am definite that my ice cannot be easily destroyed. Unless.."

"What is it, Elsa?" Anna asked. 

"Unless, like Olaf has said earlier, what if someone wanted to harm Arendelle and Henrik is both vulnerable and important enough to be the messenger?"

"Pabbie?" Anna inquired, "do you think Elsa might be right?"

"Elsa may be right, but it is not absolute. I have to see the prince in order to be sure. May I see him, Your Majesty?" Pabbie said.

"I don't know about that. I don't want my son to be a part of all this," Anna hesitated.

"Anna, Pabbie just wanted to help. We all agree something is not right and what happened earlier to our son could happen again. We don't want that. We are doing this to protect our son," Kristoff assured as he hugged Anna and kissed her forehead. 

"Alright, Pabbie. Follow me," Anna declared, "he is asleep though,"

"Don't worry. I don't need to wake him up," Pabbie guaranteed as they all walked out of the library.

Anna slowly opened the door to Henrik's room as they all go in. The room is fit for the little prince. There are many depictions of what the future King likes inside his room such as a small bicycle, a toy balloon that he likes to play with everyone he sees, and a small replica of Arendelle's steam locomotive. The walls were painted with green since that is his favorite color as he declared it when he saw trees up close for the first time when he was barely one year old. 

Anna gently carried Henrik up making sure to not wake him. She knelt down to reach Pabbie's level so that the leader of the Rock Trolls can touch Henrik's forehead. Then, Pabbie conjured his magic like the way he did with Anna when she was hit with Elsa's power when they were little. There, they saw smoke forming silhouettes on what may be clues from the past and present. The magic made silhouettes of little Henrik being introduced to the people of Arendelle. Another image was created of Henrik playing with some of the kingdom's children. The young citizens of Arendelle are laughing and jumping on a pile of leaves. Then, a silhouette went in front of the kids. All of a sudden total darkness.

They were all shocked. 

"What does that mean?" Anna demanded as she hugged his son closer.

"Pabbie? Is my son in danger?" Kristoff asked.

"It means that a dark spirit has arrived in Arendelle,"

"Dark spirit?" Elsa repeated.

Olaf walked near Elsa and held her leg, "I don't think that's good. Is it ok to be scared, Elsa?"

"It's ok, Olaf. We'll figure this out. I am here to protect you. I am going to defend Arendelle. I am not going to let anyone hurt my family. Pabbie, do you have any idea why all of a sudden there is a dark spirit? Anything to help us know what we're fighting against?" Elsa expressed. 

As Pabbie was about to answer, they heard a knock. Kai opened the door and announced that a letter has arrived from Corona. He gave it to Anna as she handed Henrik to Kristoff. He gently put Henrik back down to his bed. Kai left the room.

Anna read the letter, "Elsa, I don't think it is only Arendelle that you might have to defend,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? I'd love to know all of your thoughts. Please don't forget to press the kudos button if you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked as she went beside her sister to read the letter from Corona.

"Here, I will read it out loud," Anna declared, "Unto Her Majesty, Queen Anna of Arendelle, It is with displeasure to write to you as the King of Corona on what has become of our kingdom. As I am writing to you, our kingdom has been covered with fog as black as a raven. My court and I had previously thought that it will subside in the days to come,but it has been a week that instead of diminishing, it is actually getting thicker to the point that we cannot see the roads anymore when we go outside. Our source of food will be gone by the end of the month if this doesn't leave our country. I have heard of what your sister, the former Queen of Arendelle, has done to the Enchanted Forest on how she has saved the Enchanted Forest and Arendelle from forces that us mere mortals with no powers cannot fathom and do. As one of our partners and as one who can understand my duty as ruler, I am asking for help to save my people. His Majesty, King Frederic of Corona,"

"What is happening?" Kristoff stated, "a black fog? The Enchanted Forest was covered by a mist, yes, but that is not similar to what is happening in Corona. The Northuldrans can still continue on with their livelihood amidst the mist, but this, this is hindering their lives. Their source of food. This is so much worse,"

"Elsa, Anna, it is happening," Pabbie said, "the prophecy is actually coming true,"

"What prophecy?" Elsa inquired.

"The prophecy that my ancestors has declared. No one knew whether it is true or it is just a myth. It says, 'As one goes north, one goes south, the fall of another is the destruction of the other.'"

"That sounds comforting," Olaf added.

"Do you think that is describing Arendelle and Corona? North is Arendelle and South is Corona?"

"That is what I believe the prophecy is saying, but I am not certain about it. These prophecies are always confusing and sometimes not finish at all. There may be hundreds of ways to interpret the prophecy. However, on what is happening in Corona, this may be likely,"

"We have to help them. If Corona is going to fall, we have to let them know and save as much people as we can. Corona is one of our allies. It is Arendelle's duty to help our allies. They can make refuge here. I will let the people know what is happening so that they are prepared on what danger may come to Arendelle." Anna affirmed.

"Wait? The prophecy said a fall of another is the destruction of the other? Which country is which?" Kristoff shared.

"Either way if the prophecy is describing the two countries, then we have to devise a plan. I am not going to let my people suffer," Anna said with fervor.

"We will protect our people, Anna, no matter how we do it. I will let the people of the Sun know because this dark spirit may affect them too. I will also ask Yelana if she knows anything that may help us against it. She may have taught me more about the secrets of the Enchanted Forest, but not all of them yet," Elsa held Anna's hands, "Anna, we are going to be tested again. We do this together?"

"Promise me that you won't break it this time?"

Elsa hugged Anna, "I promise, little sister,"

"Be safe,"

At the Enchanted Forest, the Northuldrans went on with their usual routines; living peacefully with the magical spirits. Bruni, the fire spirit, helps them with making fires. Gale, the wind spirit, assists with drying their clothes faster and their food cools quicker. Nokk, the water spirit, guides them as much as it can when they are out fishing. Then, the earth giants help out at times, but mostly isolate themselves if Elsa does not ask for them. Even though the rest of the tribe is at ease, Yelana is not. She sensed something amidst their land. Something dark. Something malevolent. 

Yelana saw Elsa as she rode the water horse and she immediately stood straighter waiting for the Snow Queen, "Elsa, I feel that you have come with disturbing news,"

"Unfortunately I do, Yelana," Elsa admitted as she got down on the horse and Nokk immediately disappeared into the water, "Our allied country, the kingdom of Corona, is in grave danger. The king has sent my sister a letter describing their suffering because of a dark mist.."

"A dark mist?"

"Yes, and we asked Grand Pabbie, the Troll King, to help us with Henrik where he saw a darkness engulfing Arendelle. We are worried that what is happening to Corona might happen to Arendelle too,"

"and the Enchanted Forest too. What happened to the prince?,"

"Yes, well, we found Henrik surrounded by fire. He is alright. He is safe for now, but I am not sure for how long, especially that we believed that what Pabbie has seen is connected to what happened to Henrik earlier. Yelana, do you know anything about a dark spirit?"

"A dark spirit? Wow, there are stories that my ancestors have told us about a dark spirit, but no one has ever encountered a spirit like that it has become a myth or a fable for the children,"

"Will you tell me? Because I have a feeling that this may not be just a myth,"

"Are you talking about the spirit of the night?" Yelana and Elsa turned around to see Honeymaren walked toward them, "Nyx, the spirit of the night? That legend?"

"Yes, Honeymaren. Elsa wants to know about it because it may have something to do with what is happening to Corona,"

"and you think it will come here too?" Honeymaren asked.

"I believe so. With Pabbie's vision the dark spirit may be already here," Elsa said.

"How are we going to defend ourselves if Nyx is here, and she is actually real?" 

"Pabbie told us about a prophecy. It may relate to the dark spirit. He said something about 'As one goes north, one goes south, the fall of another is-"

"the destruction of another," Yelana continued, "did he tell you about the rest of the prophecy?"

"No, what is it?" Elsa inquired.

"What he has told you is only a part of the prophecy. It may be because the prophecy is from us, and our ancestors have been secretive about our history in order to protect the tribe and our way of life. Elsa, what is happening now is the prophecy. 'Darkness will come so thus destruction. A messenger will be in formation. As one goes north, one goes south, the fall of another is the destruction of another. Then she will rebuff as a stronger one will end her guff.' "

"What does that mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx? Is she an actual villain? What do you think of the prophecy? What does it mean? I would love to know your thoughts about this chapter and what might happen! Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to vote, share, and comment. I'll see you on the next chapter my fellow Frozen fans! Bye!!!


	6. Chapter 6

'Darkness will come so thus destruction. A messenger will be in formation. As one goes north, one goes south, the fall of another is the destruction of another. Then she will rebuff as a stronger one will end her guff.' Yelana declared.

'As one goes north, one goes south, the fall of another is the destruction of another.' Pabbie stated, 'Elsa, the prophecy may be coming true.'

As Elsa rode Nokk through the fjord to tell Anna what she has learned, she played what Yelana and Pabbie had told her over and over again. What is it with ancestors and prophecies? Why does the world have to create prophecies? Elsa does not mind if the prophecies that they heard about our good for the people, but all her life the stories and legends are all about catastrophes and terrible events. Why can't the past leave us be? Elsa thought. She then had flashbacks to the scene where she and Anna found the wreckage of their parents' ship. Remembering the reason why they sailed to the Dark Sea. Being reminded of why her parents have died always makes Elsa's heart ache deeply. Until now, she cannot move past the fact that her parents died in order to find answers of who she really is. She took a deep breath. 

"I love you, Mama. I love you, Papa," Elsa yearned. Then, she remembered what Anna has found inside the ship, "The letter. Maybe there is something essential written in that letter. Faster, Nokk." They went faster, and the water splashed as they rode back to Arendelle. 

Anna stood on the balcony looking out at the fjord as she remembered how she has let the Earth Giants break the dam to fix what has happened in the past. Pabbie has told her about how Elsa has blocked the humongous waves with her powers protecting the kingdom. She was grateful for what her sister has done because as much as she believed that she was doing the right thing, she does not want her people to see their homes be ruined. Is the kingdom really facing another threat? What is it this time? Is this something to do with our past too? Why is our past haunting us? All of a sudden, Anna remembered a conversation with her mother before they sailed to the Dark Sea.

"Anna, my lovely daughter. We will be back as soon as possible," Queen Iduna said.

"How soon, mother? Why do you have to go south? Why can't you tell me?" Anna begged.

Queen Iduna held Anna's hands, "Anna, you will understand soon enough. This is something your father and I must do, not only for Arendelle, but for you and Elsa too. As sovereigns of this kingdom, we must always do the best for this kingdom. Anna, you and Elsa are special. Always remember that. You are-" The memory ended. 

"What did she say at the end?" Anna thought. Then she saw a figure across the fjord. She saw Elsa. Anna immediately ran inside to meet her sister at the end of the narrow inlet. As soon as the sisters meet, Elsa immediately held Anna's hands to tell her if she remembers the letter that she has found while they were looking around their parents' ship. 

"We still have not found out what the letter says. Maybe there is something in that letter to help us about this prophecy to give us more answers and help us. Do you still have it, Anna?"

"Of course. I hid it in my study, come," 

As they walked inside the castle, Anna asked what Yelana has said about the situation. Elsa has explained to her sister about the spirit of the night fulfilling the prophecy and that there is actually more to the prophecy than what Grand Pabbie has told them. 

"Nyx? There is a spirit of the night?" Anna inquired.

"I guess so. The Northuldrans know about her. However, Nyx is seen by the Northuldrans as a myth or a legend to tell young children so that they will always be good or else the spirit of the night would get them. Honeymaren can't believe that the folklore may be real. With the prophecy, the darkness that it's referencing may be Nyx," Elsa stated as they went inside Anna's study. Anna walked toward a small cabinet and opened it. 

"Here it is," Anna declared as she opened the letter, "why have we not shown the letter to Yelana or Grand Pabbie?"

"We just haven't thought that it might be important. I mean with all the things that happened in the past couple of years, we have forgotten about it,"

The whole gang along with Grand Pabbie and Yelana are all in the throne room so that the two sisters can ask the two leaders about the letter they have found in the wreckage.

"Where did you get this?" Yelana asked as Anna handed the letter over to her, "this letter is written in Northuldran. Anna, Elsa, this letter is ancient. Some the words written in here are not used anymore by the newer generation of Northuldrans. What is this?" Yelana saw the writing at the top, "Elsa's powers?"

"That is our mother's handwriting. We found the letter when we found our parents' ship. Arendelle's ships have a waterproof compartment, and the letter is what is in the compartment. Elsa and I think that this may be a clue or information that our mother has to finding answers about Elsa's powers. But, we are not sure since we cannot read it," Anna explained. 

"Can you read it, Yelana?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, of course. I will translate it for you,"

Our land is our most sacred. As the people of the Sun, we must protect it with all our hearts and souls. Living with the spirits is the blessing that has been bestowed upon us. Never reject it. Our memories and way of life depends on it. To question is a human act, but no one can answer except Ahtohallan. Continue our history as Northuldrans amidst what the prophecy has said. We will not let the night ruin what our ancestors have done for us. If the prophecy comes true, people living in this fjord must come together to protect themselves because the spirits may not protect us this time, especially of what they have to defend. I am not as enthusiastic as the rest of the tribe on finding the Fifth Spirit because there is no certainty that finding the spirit will be our hope or our demise. I am writing this to you my son because all my life all I want is to find a way to stop this prophecy from happening, and I believe I have found it. I have memorized the prophecy by heart it says north and south, but what if there is a middle ground to stop this. My son, find the middle ground because this might save our existence in the future. Your father, Girard. 

"Who is Girard?" Kristoff inquired as he caressed Sven's head.

"Wait, I am confused. This letter is all over the place. Our parents went to the Dark Sea, to go to Ahtohallan. Why the middle ground? What is this middle ground?" Anna asked.

"Hold on," Kristoff said, "look at it in the perspective of knowing what the prophecy means. If north is Arendelle and south is Corona, what country is in between?"

The two sisters looked at each other as they say, "The Southern Isles,"


	7. Chapter 7

"Grand Pabbie, do you think the Southern Isles may play a major part in the prophecy?" Elsa asked. 

Pabbie sighed, "it may very well be, Elsa. With all the clues and information both of you have gathered, it is a possibility. I have lived a long life, but have never encountered a prophecy this huge. A prophecy that is coming true. Here, let's see what I can find in regards to the Southern Isles," He spread his hands to conjure his ancient magic. Silhouettes formed through the smoke. There, they see people of the Southern Isles doing some sort of ritual.

"What are they doing?" Anna inquired. 

"They are making an offering to their spirits. These people are called the Lindorians. They used to be nomadic, moving to one place to another. I believe they also have lived with the Northuldrans before. Isn't that right, Yelana?" Grand Pabbie stated.

"Yes they did for several years. However, I was really young when they left the Enchanted Forest. I do not know the reason why though,"

"They are now settling in the Forest of the Southern Isles, which the King of the Southern Isles happily obliged,"

"Is the Forest of the Southern Isles have spirits like the Enchanted Forest?" Elsa asked.

"Not like the Enchanted Forest. You and the other spirits are unique to the Enchanted Forest. However, the Lindorians do believe there are spirits that guide them, protect them against evil forces. Their spirits are more faith-based, more than anything," Grand Pabbie said. 

As the rest of them talked about the Lindorians, Kristoff can't stop looking at the symbol on the stone where the Lindorians are making their offering. "What is that symbol? It looks like a reindeer"

"It looks like Sven," Olaf suggested.

"Oh, that is the symbol of the Lindorians. It does look like a reindeer. However that is a wapiti. Similar to reindeers since they are in the deer family. The Lindorians chose the wapiti as their symbol to represent all the deers. Since they are nomadic, they want an animal that is both useful and agile to be their emblem," 

"What about it, Kristoff? Did you see or hear something?" Anna asked as she held his hand.

"No, it just piqued my curiosity that is all. You know how I love reindeers. Right, Sven?" Kristoff said as he did his reindeer voice ,"that is right, Kristoff,"

"I don't want to bring up the elephant in the room, but everyone is aware that the Southern Isles is where Hans live, right?" Olaf reminded. Everyone looked at Anna waiting on how she will react. 

"Well, we are going there to meet with the King of the Southern Isles not Hans; what happened with him is not my or Arendelle's worry anymore," Anna assured, "we have to send a letter to the King of Corona to let them know we are here to help them, and we are offering Arendelle as their refuge if they oblige. We also need to let them know about our plans to sail to the Southern Isles. Kai,"

Kai immediately walked toward his Queen, "yes, your Majesty?"

"I'd like for you to write the letters for me. One for the King of Corona offering our help and the other one to the Southern Isles letting them know we are sailing to their kingdom and asking for a meeting with the monarch. I want these letters to be sent today and be given to the other kingdoms as soon as possible, Kai."

"Very well, my Queen,"

"Thank you," Anna said as Kai left to do the work his Majesty has ordered him to do, "Elsa, I want you to be with me as I speak to the people of Arendelle. I have a feeling our people would want to see all of us there assuring them everything will be alright. I have feeling that they want to see you," Anna offered her hand to Elsa.

Elsa accepted it, "Of course, sis. I'll be by your side. We're in this together,"


	8. Chapter 8

At the statue of their parents, Elsa and Anna stood on the steps in front of the citizens of Arendelle. The people have gathered to hear what their monarch has to announce. Worry is seen on the faces of them. General Matthias stood beside the two sisters to show solidarity and support of the Arendellian army. Anna and Elsa have briefed the general to what is happening and what they plan to do. 

Elsa noticed that her sister is nervous. Anna breathed faster than normal and hands curled into a fist. "Anna," Elsa whispered and Anna looked at her, "you can do it. I am right here. They will listen to you. You are their Queen," Elsa assured her by squeezing her right shoulder, showing her support. 

Anna took a deep breath, "everyone, thank you for meeting with us. I can see the worry on all of your faces. I know that we have experienced so much in the past years, yet we have survived all of them. Now, I confess to you that we are in another crossroad. We have learned that a prophecy from our ancestors is about to come true. It is a prophecy that affects not only Arendelle, but other allies as well. Elsa, will you repeat the prophecy for them?"

"Of course, 'Darkness will come so thus destruction. A messenger will be in formation. As one goes north, one goes south, the fall of another is the destruction of another. Then she will rebuff as a stronger one will end her guff.'" Elsa declared. The moment the citizens of Arendelle realized what the prophecy is loud gasps and murmurs can be heard all over the place. Panic is starting to be imminent.

"Everyone, please settle down," Anna stated, "nothing good will come out if we start to panic. I know this is scary, but I promise you we are doing everything we can for all of you to be safe. My sister and I have made a vow to protect Arendelle, and we will protect Arendelle,"

Elsa took Anna's hand, "we did it before. We will do it again,"

"What do we do, your Majesty?" Oaken asked as his family crowded beside him.

"Lieutenant Mattias?"Anna encouraged.

"Yes," Lieutenant Mattias said, "Our queen has received a letter from the King of Corona asking for our help a couple of days ago. The kingdom of Corona is now covered by a dark fog that restrict its citizens of continuing with their daily lives. Because of the dark fog, their source of food is depleted. Many people are getting sick. Since Corona is an ally of Arendelle, it is our kingdom's duty to aid them in their time in need. We have offered them refuge in our kingdom for the time being. However, her Majesty and her Royal Highness have deemed that Arendelle may not be the safest since it may be included in the prophecy. Her Royal Highness offered the Enchanted Forest as a refuge for all of us until it is safe to return. The other spirits will be our protectors. The Northuldran tribe has obliged and offered their hospitality to all of you,"

As Lieutenant Mattias finished his speech, a young boy grabbed the bottom of Elsa's dress, "Your Highness, are you going to use your powers to protect us from harm like you did before?"

Elsa looked at everyone before kneeling down to look the boy in the eye. She held his hand a caressed it, "I promise you. I will do everything I can so that you and everyone will not be harmed. Will you trust me?"

"I always trust you, Your Highness," the boy hugged Elsa, "be careful though,"

Elsa smiled as she hugged the little boy back, "I will and besides the Queen will be there to protect me too. She always saves me at the end. We have each other's back," She let go of the boy's hand and stood up. "We will be sailing to the Southern Isles because we believe we will find the answer to end the prophecy so that it will not inflict any harm to all of us,"

"Who will lead us while both of you are gone? Is Lieutenant Mattias coming with you?" Halima asked.

"The spirits will protect all of you. Lieutenant Mattias will be coming with us along with some of the Arendellian army. The others will stay here with you. The leader of the Northuldra tribe, Yelana, is who I am leaving in charge. Many of you have met her, and I know that you also see her as a very capable leader," Anna said.

"The other spirits are very powerful and will protect everyone. You can trust them as much as you can trust me," Elsa assured. 

Yelana walked toward the two sisters, "be safe,"

"We will," Elsa and Anna promised.

"Thank you, Yelana," Elsa said. 

"Just finish what you plan to do and come back to us. We need you two safe and sound,"

"Everyone, Yelana will lead the way to the Enchanted Forest. Pack only important and essential items. Just necessities. I urge you to pack as light as you can to make the journey easier," Anna announced.

"We have blankets and places for people to sleep," Yelana added, "People of Arendelle, we will meet at the cliff at dawn to begin our journey to the Enchanted Forest,"

"Be careful everyone. We will see you soon," Anna said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," many people said. 

The next day Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven along with Lieutenant Mattias stood there watching their fellow Arendellians trekked into the Enchanted Forest waving to say goodbye. It was difficult for them to keep an encouraging face for them knowing that they are leaving their homes without any certainty that it will still be there when they return. 

"They will be safe there right, Elsa?" Anna asked. 

"Anna, the spirits know how much they mean to me. They won't let anything happen to them," 

In Corona, the King read the letter that Anna has written for him telling him of their plans and offering them to come to Arendelle and which the Arendellian army would lead them to the Enchanted Forest. 

"I am grateful to you, Queen Anna," King Frederic whispered.

"What did he say, Father?" 

King Frederic gave the letter back to one of his ushers, "it is a letter from the Queen of Arendelle. She has accepted our plea. Our people can travel to the kingdom of Arendelle where they would take the journey to the mythical Enchanted Forest to be safe,"

"Enchanted Forest? Is that the place where the former Queen now protects? Father, do you know some people call her the Snow Queen?"

"The Snow Queen?"

"Yeah. I mean it makes sense since she can control snow and ice, and she was a queen."

"Well, I have not heard any news from Arendelle regarding about that title. Anyways, Queen Anna wrote that they plan to sail to the Southern Isles and extends the invitation to come along with them. She has already written to the King of the Southern Isles, thus also expecting me to be there, and I cannot deny her invite, especially that she has offered refuge to our people,"

"Of course, Father. Will I be coming with you to the Southern Isles?"

King Frederic walked down the steps of his throne to hold his daughter's hands, "Our people will be sailing to a new land. They need guidance and support from their monarchy. I need you to be with your mother leading them. I want you to be the one in charge of our people as they travel to the Enchanted Forest,"

"Yes, Father. I will do everything I can to lead them," 

"I know I can count you, my sweet daughter," he hugged her.

"I always wanted to meet the Snow Queen and the Queen of Arendelle. Will I get to meet them?"

"You will. Soon. You'll meet them, Rapunzel. Eventually,"

In Arendelle, the rest of the gang prepared to sail to the Southern Isles. Their crew has already got the ship that they will use ready to go. As they walked up the ship, Henrik is suddenly walking weird. 

"Honey, are you alright?" Anna asked as she helped Henrik to the ship. 

All of a sudden, Henrik let go of Anna's hand and began to scream. A loud, piercing scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who screamed and then they saw Henrik. 

Henrik screamed as his eyes began to redden, "Beware of the consequences of your actions. The prophecy is inevitable. You cannot stop it. YOU CANNOT!" Then, Henrik passed out on the wooden floor of the ship. Anna and Kristoff ran toward their son. Kristoff scooped his son as Anna caressed his forehead.

Anna in tears, sobbed,"Elsa, what is happening to my son? Why did he just say that? Who is doing this to him?"

Elsa stunned, "I don't know. I don't know,"


End file.
